Interrogation
by Nightfurylover1112
Summary: The teens decide to do a practice interrogation at the Edge. Just to prepare themselves if they ever get questioned by Viggo. Set in RTTE Race to the Edge. Hiccstrid Hiccup, Astrid. (Just fixed up the spelling and grammar, it was awful) Didn't add a new chapter XD Sorry


The teens were gathered inside the closed dome listening to Hiccup as he explained the task for the day.

"Ok guys listen up," He called for their attention.

"Today we are going to be running a practice interrogation here on the Edge, in case you are ever captured by Viggo."

"I want to make sure you guys are prepared if he ever questions you guys," Hiccup continued.

"Okay, okay princess, just get on with it" Snotlout urged.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and continued explaining.

"So one person is going to be the victim while the rest of us have to figure out a way to make them crack."

"We have to force them to say their full name, for example Hiccup Haddock."

"Once the victim says their name, they're out. Got it?"

They all agreed.

"So who's going first," Astrid asked.

"I'll go babe, since I'm the strongest and bravest here of course," Snotlout pressed, glancing over to both Astrid and Heather.

Astrid just smirked, "Ok Ruff, Tuff, tie him up."

"Huh?"

"Oh Thor, Snotlout we need to tie you up so you don't try and escape this interrogation," Heather said.

"Okay guys, remember you are not allowed to physically touch or hurt him," Hiccup quickly added.

Astrid huffed.

"Great, lets start."

"Whats your name Snotlout?" Ruff asked.

"Oh, Thor," Snotlout sighed.

"Guys, think of something else, he's not just going to say his name because we ask him to." Hiccup sighed.

"Oh I know what will make him talk." Tuffnut called as he walked out of the dome.

"Ha, nothing will make me crack."

Tuff entered again with a live snake in his hands.

"Uh Tuff? What are you doing?" Snotlout started slowly edging away from the boy.

Tuff brought it dangerously close to snotlouts face.

He had to try extremely hard not to scream.

The snake began hissing in his face and that was just too much for the terrified boy.

"AHHHHHHH GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

He couldn't take any more, so he did the one thing that could get him out of this.

"SNOTLOUT JORGENSON!" he screamed.

"Okay Tuff, step back," Hiccup interjected.

"Are you serious Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

He was breathing heavily and trying to calm down, not even paying attention to anyone else.

Hiccup carefully untied him and ordered Tuffnut to get rid of of the snake.

"Can I go next?" Tuffnut asked.

"Be my guest," Snotlout answered, "But its not as easy as it looks."

"Whatever, just tie me up," He called.

Once he was secure they began questioning him.

"If you tell us your name, I will give you my axe." Heather tried.

Tuff just shook his head.

"I'll let you use inferno for the rest of the day." Hiccup said, catching on to Heather's idea.

He thought about it for second.

"Nah."

"I'll let you keep Hookfang." Ruff suggested.

"HEY, you can't give away my dragon!" Snotlout protested.

"Why would I want that flaming beast anyway?" Tuff said, "Believe me, you will never get me to say Tuffnut Thorston."

He didn't even realise what he had just said.

"Ok you're out Tuff," Hiccup called.

"Fishlegs, you up for it?" He questioned.

He thought about for a minute then replied "Uh, why don't you let Ruff go before me, you know, ladies first."

"Ugh fine," She said, unamused.

Once again they tied her up and continued the routine.

But they decided that they would would try something different. They had a quick meeting in the corner (actually they are in a dome and there are no corners, whoops). They huddled together away from ruff and began discussing how to make her talk.

"OH, I KNOW!" Tuff shouted.

"Be quiet!" Fishlegs whispered.

"Okay, okay, geez," He spoke a bit quieter this time. "Why don't we do something to her hair, you know how much she loves it."

The others thought about it for a while.

"You know Tuff, thats actually not a bad idea," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah but what could we possibly do to her that would actually make her talk?" Astrid asked. "I mean, the more her hair becomes disgusting and greasy, the more she loves it."

"And she clearly doesn't mind having people yanking it, Tuff does it all the time and she doesn't even care," Fishlegs added.

Silence fell over the dark place as they all carefully thought about what they could do.

"Hey, why don't we just wash it?" Hiccup suggested.

"Hiccup, that's brilliant!" Tuffnut screamed.

'Shhhhhh!'

'Okay, okay!'

Ruffnut still had no idea what they were talking about. She just assumed that Hiccup had yet again thought of a brilliant plan which she hoped would fail.

Astrid had left to go get something while the others just waited.

"Okay great, she's back," Heather said which got the other's attention at once.

They saw Astrid walk in with a bucket of warm water and a bar of soap. She placed them down and walked over to where they were all standing.

"So who is doing it?" She asked, "Because I know I'm definitely not going to."

"Oh, I'll do it!" Tuff said proudly, "Anything to make her suffer." He grinned and walked over to his sister with the water and soap.

"Uhh, what are you doing Bro?" She asked cautiously.

"Washing your hair," he replied calmly.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked, "NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY HAIR!"

Tuffnut just laughed and tried to wash her back hair when she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs...

"RUFFNUT THORSTON!"

"Arghhh, you didn't let me do anything Sis."

"Just get off!"

"Okay, how about I go now?" Hiccup asked, hoping to end their argument.

He walked over to the ropes and Astrid carefully tied them around him.

She did a final check to make sure there was absolutely no way that he could escape. She ruffled his hair and walked to the others.

Hiccup smiled and watched them discuss how to interrogate him. Even though he couldn't hear what they were saying, it was pleasant to see them all working together.

"If we can't hurt him, how in Thor's name are we going to do this?" Snotlout asked.

"Hiccup wouldn't talk even if we did hurt him, he's harder to break than you think," Astrid said.

"She right," Fishlegs spoke up, "And we can't actually scare him because he won't be scared anyway."

'We can't bribe him like we did with Tuffnut, he has everything.' Ruff said.

"What if we talk him into saying his name?" Snotlout offered.

"Actually that could work, maybe do a rapid-fire round," Astrid looked at Fishlegs, silently asking him to ask the questions.

He agreed and went to Hiccup.

"Ok Hiccup," He started in a firm tone, trying to be at least sort of intimidating.

"I am going to ask you some questions and you have to correctly answer as fast as you can, is that clear?"

"Clear as mud," Hiccup smirked, he was really going to enjoy this.

"Hiccup whats that-"

"-A sword." Hiccup answered even though he knew Fishlegs was pointing at an axe.

"Favourite colour?"

"Fourteen."

"Directions to Berk?"

"North-south."

"Chief?"

"Snotlout."

"Your age?"

"Blonde."

"Your name?"

"No."

"Argh," Fishlegs sighed.

This wasn't going to work. Hiccup was just as quick witted as all of them combined.

Whatever he asked, Hiccup would answer just as fast without giving away any valuable information.

Hiccup just smiled, he was thankful his friends didn't know the one thing that could make him talk yet. He supposed it would be best if they never found out because if they knew, then Viggo would eventually find out too. (They are not the best at interrogations now are they?)

They tried pressuring him again but nothing worked. Nothing could make him talk. They just gave up and freed him.

"Okay Astrid your turn." Hiccup said.

Once the girl was tied up, the gang formed their little circle again to discuss their plans.

But this time they were all a complete loss for ideas. None of them could think of anything for the Fearless Astrid Hofferson.

"Wait I've got it!" Heather exclaimed.

She whispered something to Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, then went and blocked every opening in the dome revealing light. She made sure every sealed every single one until it was almost pitch black.

"Guys, this isn't going to work on me." Astrid called out into the darkness.

"Oh I think it will," Snotlout said with a mischievous tone.

Astrid couldn't see any of them and was starting to worry a bit.

Suddenly out of nowhere she heard Hiccup scream. She looked to where the sound was coming from but couldn't see him. She wanted to get out of this place and see what was wrong but she couldn't.

"HICCUP!" She called, "Whats wrong?!"

"Ow! Snotlout LET GO OF ME!" Hiccup ordered.

She could hear the Twins snicker and walk towards him as well.

"AHHH! Snotlout please stop!" He begged, "Oh no, Ruff, Tuff not you as well!"

"Stop! My arm does NOT bend like that you're going to break-AHHHHH!"

Astrid could only sit there and struggle against the ropes as she listened to Hiccup screaming and pleading for them to stop.

She could hear them punching and kicking him.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" She screamed, "Hiccup told you not to physically touch or hurt anyone!"

"Actually Astrid," Snotlout's voice echoed through the darkness. "He told us we couldn't hurt the 'victim.'"

"And according to Heather, hurting him hurts you." Tuff finished for him.

"We can't hurt you, but we can hurt him." Snotlout added.

He then proceeded to punch the poor boy.

"Oww! Tuff not the leg, don't touch my leg-GAHHHH!"

He screamed in agony as Snotlout and the Twins kept on laughing wickedly.

"Ahhhhh STOP IT, please," He added the last bit soo quietly she barely heard it.

"NO, ow my leg-Ahhhhhhhh!" He hissed in pain.

She couldn't take it any longer.

"ASTRID HOFFERSON!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could, desperately wanting it all to stop.

And it did, they all froze on the spot, except for Heather who went and opened the dome to let some light in.

They were all shocked. None of them were actually expecting her to do that.

But as soon as the light entered, she scanned the entire place to find a beaten up Hiccup. But when she found him, he was in perfect condition, no bruises or cuts and his leg hadn't even been touched.

This! This was all an act?!

Oh how she wanted to get out of these ropes and beat him up herself!

"HICCUP! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET OUT OF THIS!"

"Uh, why don't you guys untie her," Hiccup smiled sheepishly, "I'm gonna go patrol the far, FAR side of the island, okay catchya later." He hurriedly walked out of the dome, ran to Toothless then took off.

"SOMEONE UNTIE ME NOW!"

"Oooooh, I wanna see Hiccup get his butt kicked by Astrid!" Snotlout said as he untied her.

As soon as he finished, she punched him hard in the face then went to each of the others and punched them as well.

Hard.

They all went to their huts to get something for their bruises while Astrid went off to find Hiccup.

"HADDOCK!" She called as she saw a black dot speed past her.

"I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL FEED YOU TO STORMFLY!"


End file.
